


Cass in Boots [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Fairytales Lie [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soul Bond, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "You got yourself turned into a cat." Dick says, looking down at their sister, who is literally a cat in leather boots.





	Cass in Boots [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cass in Boots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836567) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/Cass%20in%20Boots.mp3) | 15:37 | 11.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/DCU/The%20Fairytales%20Lie.m4b) | 2:32:02 | 145.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _The Puss Suite_ by Henry Jackman

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
